Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electronics. In particular, the invention relates to receiver front-end circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Various receiver architectures exist. These architectures include regenerative receivers, direct-conversion receivers, and superheterodyne receivers. Each has its benefits and disadvantages.
One disadvantage of a conventional superheterodyne receiver architecture is that the active component count can be rather high, which can result in a relatively large, expensive, and power-hungry circuit. What is needed is an improved superheterodyne receiver.